Tres tazas de té
by mutemuia
Summary: Un trágico suceso puede cambiar tu vida. Que sea para bien o para mal, es tu elección.


**NOTA:** _cierto OoC, solo un poquito (bastante), aunque quiero creer que es la evolución lógica de mis personajes dadas las circunstancias… No es lo mejor que he escrito, pero quería contar esta historia._

 _La imagen es un dibujo realizado por **a92**._

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío, ni los personajes, ni mucho menos Ren *suspiro*

* * *

 **TRES TAZAS DE TÉ**

Nadie lo vio venir…

Solo sintieron el impacto, violento y atroz, y luego la oscuridad los engullió.

A Ren lo salvó el airbag. Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, sus ojos vieron, entre humo y lluvia, el cuerpo inmóvil de su mánager. Justo delante, el terrible dibujo de la tela de araña de cristales rotos en el parabrisas. Fue entonces, viéndole sangrar por la frente y creyéndolo muerto, que Kuon, aquel Kuon de quince años, gritó.

Desde esa noche, su maravillosa luz se apagó y la tristeza tornó sus ojos grises y sin vida. Y atrapado entre un presente al que temía y un pasado que se repetía, Tsuruga Ren dejó de brillar.

Kuon quedó expuesto sin su máscara, quebrado y roto, mientras lo que quedaba de Ren maldecía entre dientes al estúpido impulso de haberse comprado un Porsche. Estúpido, estúpido… Si se hubiera comprado un coche japonés, con el volante a la derecha, a Yashiro no le hubiera pasado nunca nada. Hubiera estado a salvo de la desgracia que lleva en su alma. De la desgracia que mancha a todos los que tiene cerca… Está maldito.

Yashiro estuvo en coma tres días. Tres largos días, tres eternos e interminables días, sin saber si el hombre que le había brindado su honesta amistad, despertaría. Casi setenta y dos horas pendiente nada más que de la máquina que registraba los latidos de su corazón. Y quizás también los suyos, puro espejo de desesperación.

Pero de nada sirvieron los esfuerzos del convaleciente Yashiro por repetirle que no fue su culpa. Que los accidentes pasan, y que desdichadamente, siempre los habrá. Pero Ren no reaccionaba. Se quedaba mirándolo, realmente sin ver, con los ojos vacíos, encerrando en el pecho mil gritos a los que no daba voz, y se dejaba llevar de un lado a otro sin protestar. Como una triste marioneta a la que le hubiesen cortado los hilos de la voluntad.

Ren se encerró en su apartamento y dejó de ir a trabajar. Paró en seco toda la vida que se había ido construyendo y por la que había peleado contra las criaturas negras y los demonios del remordimiento que solo vivían en su cabeza. Sebastian o Kyoko le llevaban comida, que encontraban apenas sin tocar al día siguiente. Él los oía entrar, acercarse y hablarle, pero Ren se esforzaba por levantar más altas las murallas de la indiferencia. Porque Ren —no, Kuon—, porque Kuon había decidido salvar a su pequeño mundo de sí mismo. Todo lo teñía de rojo, todo lo manchaba, todo lo destruía. Así que tenía que protegerlos… Si persistía, si aguantaba un poco más, si hacía más altos los muros, se cansarían. Y entonces lo olvidarían y lo dejarían atrás. Y por fin aquellos a los que amaba estarían a salvo del monstruo que solo trae sangre y muerte en las manos. Aprenderían a vivir sin él.

Cuando se presentaba Sebastian, era más fácil ignorar el frío en el alma y el ansia del pecho. Pero si era Kyoko, él apretaba los dientes, se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos y se quedaba mirando un punto fijo de la pared de enfrente, siempre evitando buscar sus ojos, sus dorados y dulces ojos, mientras ella, sentada a su lado, le hablaba de lo que pasaba fuera de sus cuatro paredes. Ah, porque su voz seguía atravesando sus muros, no importaba cuán altos fueran, llenando de calidez esta alma miserable indigna de su bondad. Y él se moría de añoranza por sentir su sangre vivir al amparo de su risa. Pero tenía que protegerla, o si no, también la destruiría a ella…

Una tarde fue Lory quien abrió su puerta. Parecía haber envejecido diez años, gastado y cansado, como si su verdadera edad por fin lo hubiera alcanzado.

—Te estás dejando morir, muchacho… —le dijo con un suspiro triste—. No me dejas otra opción. Voy a contárselo todo —le espetó, con la esperanza secreta de verlo reaccionar. Pero Kuon solo cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Los dos sabían de quién hablaba. De ella. De Kyoko…—. Y entonces tendrás que volver al mundo de los vivos. Ya sea para afrontar su desprecio o para darle tu amor. ¿Qué harás, Kuon?

Kuon no dijo nada.

Cinco días pasaron desde aquella tarde y Kyoko no había regresado. Bien. Mejor para ella… Kuon dejaba pasar los días revolcándose en las miserias de su alma rota, sentado en el suelo, a veces con un vaso de whisky, apoyado contra su sillón y las piernas estiradas bajo la mesita donde tantas noches cenó con Kyoko, cuando todavía su 'perfecta' máscara llena de grietas ocultaba la culpa y el remordimiento. Pocas eran las ocasiones en que llegaba hasta su cama, así que la mañana solía encontrarlo sobre la alfombra o el sillón. Si tenía fuerzas o ganas, se levantaba como podía y comía algo de lo que le hubieran traído, pero si no, dejaba transcurrir las horas viendo cómo la luz a través de las cortinas trazaba líneas rectas en las paredes, mientras en su mente revivía una y otra vez las noches de pesadilla.

La oyó abrir la puerta. Era ella. No respondió a su casi susurrado _Tadaima_ , nunca lo hacía... Sin moverse, porque no podía dar muestras de interés (a pesar de que su corazón empezara a latir un poco más rápido), la sintió pasar tras él de camino a la cocina y la escuchó cacharreando allí. Cerró entonces los ojos y se permitió por última vez la inútil fantasía de imaginarla suya, su novia, su esposa, su amante, la madre de sus hijos... Desvaríos, ilusiones, quimeras que jamás podrían ser… Luego, el roce suave de sus pies le advierte que se acerca. Viene con una bandeja con un servicio de té (que no era de él) y se sienta a su lado. Kuon repite el acostumbrado ritual para ignorarla y expulsarla de su vida. Finge que ella no está ahí y clava la mirada en la pared, y una vez más, finge que Kyoko no existe. Y con cada mentira, su corazón se rompe otro poco pero el muro para dejarla fuera, para salvarla, crece un poco más. Y eso es lo único que importa.

—¿Sabes, Tsuruga-san, que el otro día aprendí una cosa muy interesante en clase? —dijo Kyoko, colocando frente a ellos dos vasitos de cristal con filigranas doradas—. Te cuento… Pues resulta que los tuaregs, que no sé si sabes que son un pueblo nómada del desierto del Sáhara, allá, en África… Ah, a propósito, les llaman los hombres azules, porque las telas con las que se protegen de las arenas les tiñen la piel —ella seguía hablando, aunque tampoco es que esperara una respuesta—. Bueno, como te decía, Tsuruga-san, resulta que los tuaregs tienen su propio ritual del té. Oh, no, nada tan complicado ni ceremonioso como el japonés, pero lo cierto es que posee un simbolismo hermoso —Kyoko hablaba y contaba su historia, como si realmente estuviera sosteniendo una conversación con él—. Verás, toman siempre tres tazas de té. Lo sirven en pequeñas tazas de cristal, parecidas a estas, y aderezado además con una hojita de menta o hierbabuena. Y tú dirás que qué hay de extraño en eso —él no dijo nada, claro. Ni siquiera se movió. Kyoko lo miró, pero siguió hablando, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta—. Bien, aquí viene lo interesante: ninguna de esas tazas de té es igual a la otra…

Ella escanció el té, humeante y aromático, en los dos vasitos. Contra su voluntad, sus fosas nasales se dilataron, llenándose del fresco olor a verde.

—La primera, es amarga como la muerte… —dijo Kyoko. Enderezó la espalda, en actitud respetuosa, y colocó las manos en su regazo—. Bebe conmigo, Tsuruga-san, bebe para honrar a tus muertos y no olvidarlos… —luego añadió con voz suave—. Bebe por el amigo que dio su vida para que tú pudieras vivir la tuya. Respeta su recuerdo honrando su amistad.

Kuon cerró los ojos y se negó a escuchar más. No, no, no… Los muros, los malditos muros se resquebrajaban con el sonido de su voz, la de Kyoko, y se colaba por entre las grietas, trayendo consigo el dolor y la vergüenza. Trayendo consigo a Rick…

—La segunda es agridulce, como la vida —continuó ella, ignorando el dolor ajeno y el propio—. Rechinamos los dientes, apretamos los puños, nos rompemos, silbamos, cantamos, lloramos, reímos… Habrá días horribles, habrá días de luz… —Kyoko calla, perdida quizás en el recuerdo de sus propios días—. Pero aprendemos de nuestros errores, de nuestro propio dolor, y vivimos nuestras vidas, un día después de otro. A veces mejor, a veces no… Caemos una y otra vez. Pero volvemos a ponernos en pie. Un pasito cada vez, aunque duela —ella suspira, un suspiro hondo el suyo, salido de lo más profundo de su pecho—. Vivimos…

Él calla, aún con los ojos cerrados, y aparta la cabeza hacia el otro lado —sí, se mueve— en un vano intento de que su voz no le llegue. Pero ella lo ve. Ella sabe.

—La tercera, Tsuruga-san, es dulce como el amor —aquí Kyoko rió. Una carcajada entreverada de tristeza. Kuon abrió los ojos—. Ah, sé lo que vas a decir. Que yo, precisamente yo, hable de la dulzura del amor. Pues sí, Tsuruga-san, el amor, si se acepta sin condiciones, si lo otorgas libremente, siempre será dulce.

Ella calla un momento, quizás buscando cómo expresarse. Deja salir otro suspiro y prosigue.

—Yo he aprendido a verlo, y he aprendido a aceptarlo. Oh, no, no te extrañes… Me ha llevado mucho tiempo —su voz se tiñe de reproche hacia sí misma—. Años de negación y ceguera a todo lo que pusiera en peligro mi corazón, pero hoy soy otra, Tsuruga-san. Más vieja y más sabia, sí —volvió a reír—. He aprendido que hay muchas clases de amor y todas son hermosas y deben ser atesoradas —Kuon, renuente, movió la cabeza hacia ella y la miró a los ojos. Maldito el momento en que lo hizo porque quedó prisionero del dorado de sus ojos, ahogándose en ellos. De sus labios escapó un jadeo brusco. Kyoko no apartó la mirada y encadenó el verde sin disfrazar a ella—. No podemos vivir sin amor, sin dar ni recibir amor… Lo necesitamos como respirar, ahora lo sé… Puedes ponerle otros nombres, puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero sigue siendo amor…

Kyoko inclinó el torso, acercándose más a él, y Kuon pudo sentir —sí, sentir— cómo su cuerpo le traicionaba acercándose a su vez a ella. Su sangre, adormecida desde hace tiempo, despertaba en su cercanía, produciéndole cosquilleos en las manos.

Quería tocarla.

Casi podía sentirla, casi.

Apartó la mirada y se echó hacia atrás.

—Está tu primer y más antiguo amor, Tsuruga-san… —dijo ella con un suspiro. Kuon se le resistía y se le había escapado de entre los dedos—. Pones tu corazón en la actuación y Japón te ama por ello; luego viene Rick, tu amigo Rick, que te amó por encima de su propia vida…, jamás olvides que fue su decisión y no la tuya; están también tus padres, que te aman tanto, tanto, que han acallado los gritos de su corazón por respetar el tuyo; luego está tu familia de LME, Maria-chan, Takarada-san, Yashiro-san, que están destrozados por no saber ayudarte; y luego estoy yo, que simplemente te amo… —Kuon lo oyó, sí. Su posición no cambió, pero sus ojos se movieron, rápidos, y la vieron con las manos en las mejillas, tratando de sofocar el sonrojo—. Ya ves, tu vida está llena de amor, por más que te lo niegues a ti mismo —dijo ella con una sonrisa pequeñita y tímida—. Pero si algo he aprendido es que el camino del amor jamás debe caminarse a solas —ella ladea la cabeza, contemplando su perfil atormentado y ve en él las dudas, el conflicto, el dolor… Pero no debe detenerse ahora. Debe continuar hasta el final—. El amor que se recibe libremente, se otorga libremente, Tsuruga-san, y si no lo atesoras, si no lo valoras, devolviéndolo al mundo más grande y más fuerte, nos convertimos en las criaturas aberrantes que ya una vez fuimos tú y yo, ¿recuerdas? —Kyoko suspiró, vaciando el pecho del recuerdo amargo—. No puedes dejarnos fuera de tu corazón… Todos los que te amamos, te estamos esperando, Tsuruga-san… —ella inspiró, tomando fuerzas para lo que estaba por decir—. Y yo…, yo no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero si tú quisieras, me gustaría recorrer ese camino contigo…

Nada.

No pasó nada.

No la miró más, no se movió más. Fingió no oírla.

La rechazó.

Aunque era tarde para eso. Kyoko vio el ceño contrariado, las cejas arqueadas en confusión, y los labios prietos, peleando consigo mismo. Vio también los nudillos blancos en las manos apretadas y la tensión de su postura, totalmente diferente a aquella otra apática y ausente de los primeros días.

Así que Kyoko no se dejó engañar, ya no… Siguió hablando, ignorando deliberadamente el silencio por respuesta.

—Así que para los tuaregs —dijo ella, retomando el punto inicial de todo su parlamento monologado—, tomar el té es un acto social, sin duda, pero también es un símbolo, un recordatorio. Beben para no olvidar. Para tener siempre presente que en la vida siempre hay tres tazas de té.

Kyoko calló y suspiró nuevamente. Esta vez en su suspiro había una pincelada de cansancio. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, claro, pero…

Sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de tales pensamientos negativos e inclinó el torso hacia la mesita. Con dos dedos, le acercó la tacita de cristal, con el té casi frío ya, y continuó. Ella no iba a darse por vencida. No con él. Jamás.

—¿Beberás conmigo las tres tazas de té, Tsuruga-san? —le preguntó—. ¿Devolverás al mundo el amor que has recibido? ¿Perdonarás tu pasado y le darás una oportunidad a tu futuro? —Kyoko bajó la mirada, repentinamente pudorosa, sus dedos jugueteando nerviosos unos contra otros—. ¿Me darás una oportunidad a mí?

A este punto, Kuon se retorcía las manos, apretándoselas con tanta fuerza que Kyoko escuchó el ruido de sus nudillos al tronar. La frente, perlada de un ligero sudor, daba evidencia de su lucha interna. Se inclinó hacia la mesa, pero luego retrocedió con violencia, chocando la espalda contra el sillón. Justo cuando Kyoko pensaba que lo había perdido para siempre, su brazo derecho salió disparado hacia adelante, y allí se detuvo, en el aire, decidiendo aún qué camino elegir.

A su brazo le siguió el torso y luego su cabeza cayó desplomada sobre su pecho. Kyoko no necesitaba ver sus ojos para saber que estaba llorando. Sus hombros se agitaban y el pelo le caía sobre la frente ocultando sus ojos verdes.

Pero su mano se movió de nuevo. Tomó el vasito de cristal con los dedos tan tensos que Kyoko llegó a pensar que reventaría el cristal en su mano.

Y por fin bebió la primera taza. La amarga. Kyoko bebió con él. Y entonces Kuon dejó de fingir, dejó de ocultarse, dejó de mantenerla afuera de sus muros. Lloró por Rick y por Kuon. Lloró por los dos que murieron aquella negra noche y por las tres vidas que quedaron rotas.

Kyoko le pasó el brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros y lo atrajo suavemente hacia sí. Y él enterró el rostro en su cuello, dejándose abrazar y desmadejándose con un muñeco de trapo entre sus brazos. Permitiendo que por una vez, Kyoko-chan le brindara su consuelo a Corn. Aunque hubieran de pasar casi quince años para este momento.

Cuando ya su llanto se había convertido en bruscos suspiros entrecortados, Kyoko se apartó un poco, le enderezó los hombros y luego tomó su rostro en sus manos, secando con sus pequeños dedos las lágrimas de Corn. Sus ojos tampoco estaban libres del llanto.

Le acercó entonces un azucarero y lo puso frente a él. Kuon tomó la cucharilla con mano algo temblorosa y puso una puntita de azúcar en cada taza. Bebió también de la segunda. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las penas y las angustias del alma tomaran cuerpo en su pecho y salieran tornadas en un suspiro hondo. Se dejó rodear por ellas y luego las volvió a respirar, transformándolas, asimilándolas. Convirtiéndolas en parte de él. Pero no en _todo él_. Se mezclaron con los recuerdos felices, con las risas de verano en aquel arroyo, con los juegos con Maria-chan, con las caricias de sus padres, con el oro de los ojos de Kyoko…

Cuando Kuon deja el vasito vacío sobre la mesa, alza la vista para mirar a Kyoko. Ella ahoga una exclamación porque quien la mira es más el muchacho de ojos tristes que ella conoció hace tanto tiempo y no el hombre roto en que se convirtió.

Finalmente Kyoko escancia la tercera taza. Luego le añade una generosa cantidad de azúcar y la pone frente a Kuon. Él la mira directamente a los ojos, por decisión propia. Tiene los labios apretados y las manos apoyadas con fuerza sobre la mesa. Tiene miedo, una vez más, tiene miedo. Pero Kyoko le toma de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos.

—Estoy contigo —le dijo ella. Y más que un declaración de lo evidente, Kuon lo sintió como una promesa. Estaba con él. Kyoko y Kuon.

Y sin soltar su mano, dejando por fin que su sangre respondiera a la suya, permitiéndose llenarse de su calor, de la calidez de Kyoko, bebió.

La tercera taza.

Y luego el vacío.

—¿Y ahora qué?, te preguntarás —le dice Kyoko. Él asiente, sin hablar, pero a Kyoko se le ilumina la cara con una sonrisa radiante, de esas que ciegan a propios y a extraños, porque Kuon le ha respondido. Oh, sí. Por primera vez, Kuon le ha dado una respuesta directa.

Pero Kuon tampoco es ajeno al efecto de esa sonrisa, y su cuerpo le da la bienvenida dejándose inundar por su luz y vuelve a enhebrar su mano con la suya, tan pequeña, pero mucho más fuerte. Y ella quisiera gritar de alegría porque Kuon la ha aceptado a su lado. Kuon ha elegido vivir y amar. La ha elegido a ella.

—Ahora empezamos a caminar juntos —dice Kyoko respondiéndose a sí misma y a Kuon.

Sin soltar la mano que ata su corazón al suyo, Kyoko se estira para alcanzar su bolso, un poco más allá. Saca de dentro un teléfono móvil y lo coloca frente a Kuon.

—¿Y qué digo? —preguntó Kuon. Kyoko se llevó la mano al pecho, para sosegar su enloquecido corazón. Su voz sonaba áspera, enronquecida por el llanto y la falta de uso. Era lo primero que decía en toda la tarde. Probablemente en días. Pero era su voz. Y por los dioses, que era maravilloso volver a escucharla.

—Saludas —le respondió ella—. Estoy segura de que dominas los rudimentos básicos de una conversación…

Los ojos verdes, aún llenos de tristeza, todavía cargados de pesares, chispearon brevemente con algo parecido al humor.

—Pues claro… —le replicó él, con esa voz tosca, y con una actitud que intentaba mantener un mínimo de su dignidad recién recobrada, marcó aquel número del que hace años renegó.

Su mano todavía sostiene la de Kyoko. Aún tiene miedo, ella lo sabe, así que la aprieta más fuerte, queriendo transmitirle en ese gesto valor y confianza. Él cierra los ojos cuando escucha una voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea.

— _Hi, mom_ * —dice Kuon.

Y ese fue el primer paso, el más duro, el más difícil. Pero el primero del camino que recorrerían juntos…

Años más tarde, cuando ya no había razón para teñirse el pelo ni fingir que era otro, su esposa y él mantuvieron la costumbre de sentarse en la terraza, mientras los niños (primero sus hijos y más tarde sus nietos) jugaban en el jardín, y tomar tres tazas de té.

 _La primera, amarga como la muerte._

 _La segunda, agridulce como la vida._

 _La tercera, dulce como el amor._

Beben juntos para no olvidarlo nunca.

.

* * *

.

* _Hi, mom = Hola, mamá_ , en inglés.

 **NOTA:** Son varias las tradiciones sobre el té entre los pueblos nómadas del Sáhara. Siempre son tres tazas, pero cambian el orden y las razones. Yo he escogido la que conozco desde niña :)


End file.
